Complete and Unbroken
by syccimassu
Summary: The priest smiled and continued."And do you, Haruhi, take him to be your husband, your partner in life, and one true love?"  "I do." The two life-changing words barely escaped her lips, but her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him with a bright smile.


"_Oh, right, there was one thing that I wanted to check with you. That honor student girl- Haruhi Fujioka, was it? I'm thinking of having Kyouya marry her in the future. Please keep that in mind."_

"_I guess I'm not going to get along with you after all. All other things aside, that is definitely something I will not concede."_

* * *

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful day to share the moment as these two exchange vows of their everlasting love." The unfamiliar voice of an old man in his white priest's robe echoed in the enormous, beautiful wedding hall. Despite Haruhi's objections, the hall was very extravagant, as well as expensive, but he could see in her eyes that she was quite happy about the décor, even if she didn't want to admit it.

His eyes were now on the shorter woman in front of his. His fiancee and soon-to-be wife. A small grin appeared on his face as his hands found hers. Her smaller hands felt so soft and fragile in his firm hands as their fingers entwined together. He took his time observing all the little things about her once more before they were able to call themselves 'husband and wife' as the priest's words were muffled in the back of his head.

"_May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort, and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. An ess__ential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Your love shall grow deeper every day, but remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. . To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. __" _

Her chocolate brown eyes that were hidden behind the large, square glasses on the first day they met were now looking up at him brightly. He ran a hand through her soft hair that now reached an inch or two past her shoulder. She was dressed in a simple but elegant white dress, designed, of course, by Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, who were sitting on the pews grinning, proud of their work. Her pink lips smiled warmly at her fiancee, and he felt his own lips forming a smile back.

_'God, she's so beautiful.' _He could hardly believe that she was going to be his wife in just a bit.

"I do." He answered to the priest, nervous but anxious, and very gently squeezing her hand.

The priest smiled and continued, looking to the bride. "And do you, Haruhi, take him to be your husband, your partner in life, and one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I do." The two words that were going to change her life barely escaped her lips, but her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him with a bright smile.

Nodding, the priest continued on. "These wedding rings will be exchanged between the bride and groom as confirmation to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity."

Turning towards the man, he held out the ring. "Take this ring and place it on her finger, and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

The man repeated it as best he could without tripping over any words due to nerves or just the fact that the moment that he had been anticipating for for so long was finally coming to reality. Once again taking her hand, he silently took in a deep breath before slowly slid the band onto her slim finger. As if he were worried that it wouldn't fit, he exhaled before smiling to her.

Now it was Haruhi's turn. The priest recited the speech once again, and Haruhi repeated it with no errors. A faint blush filled her cheeks as she now took his hand and placed the ring on his ring finger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Grinning, the now-husband slowly lifted his hands to her face, cupping her jaws. His right hand brushed against her cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. Leaning in closer, he could smell the sweet scent of strawberries from her shampoo, and a smile played on his lips before he whispered, "I love you." His lips crashed with hers before she could respond, but he was sure she was smiling. Their first kiss as husband and wife was, of course, being photographed by many, but she was too engaged in the kiss to care, or even notice for that matter. She felt his hands move down to her neck, to shoulder, down her arms and wrap around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity- in a good way – the kiss came to an end, and the two pulled away. The newlywed couple simple took a few seconds to gaze into their new spouse's eyes, feeling as if they were the only two in the world.

But that quickly came to an end, as the hall erupted in applause, sobs, mostly from Ranka, and shouts of congratulations.

The two both chuckled at the sight, feeling that the weight had been taken off of them. Haruhi took her husband's offered arm and the two walked down the virgin road together, ready to start their new lives together.

* * *

**Hello c: **

**So for this chapter, I had to google so much stuff about Wedding vows and stuff LOL. **

**Anyways, as you can tell, I didn't mention a single name of the groom in here ;) Torture, yes? **

**Though you'll find out in the next chapter. Which will be going back in time. Actually, it'd be easier to say that this first chapter is going forward in time.**

**Sorry, but you'll understand it later on c: I hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me who you think the groom might be ~ **


End file.
